


your presence alone

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aborted Murder Attempts, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Character Death, Contemplated Murder, Crying, Death Threats, Gen, Hyperventilating, Imposter Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Imposter Orange (Among Us), Impostor Purple (Among Us), Intrusive Thoughts, Knives, Murder, Outer Space, Panic, Panic Attacks, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Self-Hatred, Stars, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Original Character, those two tags aren't related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Virgil stopped by the ejection door, staring out into space. "Rough day?" Patton asked from behind him. Virgil jumped, turning to face him."I'm just tired, I guess," he lied, shrugging. "I have some tasks in admin still, I'm just ready for a nap."-this was literally a dream i had and i thought it would make an ok fic so i wrote it // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	your presence alone

**Author's Note:**

> tws // blood, minor character death, knives, swearing, murder, implied suicidal thoughts, intrusive thoughts, panic attacks, unsympathetic OC (2nd Imposter), crying, hyperventilating, an OC threatening to kill someone
> 
> jesus, this really got away from me (not in posted, you should see the drafted chapters lol) - i meant to post this a week ago but i made some changes and forgot to hit post. thank you jason for listening to me ramble during the initial planning of this.
> 
> i'm still not entirely sure if I'm satisfied with this, but i think this is the best i'm going to get for right now. maybe i'll go back later and re-write some stuff, maybe not. we'll see where this story goes first and then I'll consider any possible corrections.
> 
> ~ink

He didn't exactly plan to get attached. He knew his mission, and he knew exactly who he was planning to target first. Patton was easy to separate, and so trusting of everyone despite it all, and Virgil knew he would never suspect a thing.

Except that Virgil popped out of the vent just before Patton walked in and smiled at him, waving cheerily. "Morning, Virge!" he chirped. "We missed you at breakfast this morning. What's up?"

"Uh...not much?" Virgil tightened his grip on the knife he held behind his back, and braced himself as Patton drew nearer. He was in range now, the space around him lighting up like a beacon, practically begging Virgil to finish the job. But then Patton opened his arms and smiled, and Virgil hesitated.

"I just feel shitty today, that's all," he mumbled, and Patton nodded in agreement.

"We all have days like that sometimes. Just remember that I'm here if you need me. Okay? Anytime, no matter what."

And just like that, Virgil's resolve crumbled, and he tucked the knife away, offering Patton a small smile, curling into his arms as the human hugged him tightly. "You can always come to us," Patton whispered. "About anything. No matter what."

"Thanks, Patton."

They were so kind to him, to each other. With every passing day, it got harder and harder to remember that he was supposed to be analysing their movements, learning their routines, trying to isolate them and take them out one by one.

Rumours had already spread to other ships that there didn't seem to be an Imposter on board. Patton just laughed and said that whatever Imposter was with them (if there was one) was obviously very nice, holding back on killing one of them. Virgil always went quiet at those jokes, not sure how to respond. He wasn't nice. He was still a murderer in the making. Waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

...Wasn't he?

It didn't feel like it anymore. Laughing and telling jokes with Patton. Exchanging news in the cafeteria with Logan. Helping out with a task when Roman got stuck. Talking with Remus late at night about anything and everything they could think of. Watching the stars through a window with Janus on late nights when neither of them could sleep.... It was starting to feel like second nature to...be a part of their warmth. Their kindness. The complacency was starting to make him drop his guard and blend a little too well.

He'd have to put a stop to it, once and for all.

It was either this, or he would get caught and ejected before he could finish his mission.

He'd rather die than have to go back home a failure.


End file.
